batorokfandomcom-20200214-history
Pancakes, Some Idiots and a Galaxy
Thornaxion is sitting in his office, bored, and hungry, so he decides to go to the kitchen to make some pancakes. Thornaxion: Pancakes, the very basic staple of food and a good treat. He starts to make some pancakes, but starts to hear random popping noises. Thornaxion: What the planet buster is going on? He proceeds to check out what is going on outside through a window. Thornaxion: Oh... My... God... He sees stars being replaced by cookies which are the exact size as the stars. Thornaxion: WHAT IS HAPPENING?! Thornaxion proceeds to check at the Grox. Thornaxion: Are any of you fine? Grox inhabbitant: Oh, hi there Thornaxion, how are you today- The Grox turns to a gingerbread man Thornaxion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Thornaxion: WHAT IN THE LIVING WORLD IS HAPPENING?! I BETTER FIND SOME HELP ASAP! He gets back to his spaceship and flies to Batorok. He later docks at the base, gets to the surface, and sprints to find the nearest base. He decides to check inside. Thornaxion: Shoot, nobody is in there. Thornaxion leaves the base, gets back to the spaceship and leaves the planet. Thornaxion: I don't even know where to go, what should i do?! He comes up with a risky, but good idea. He flies the spaceship to Ezechard, trying to not get blasted by beamers. He manages to get to the surface, and sprints straight to the main building of the capital. Thornaxion: Hello? Anyone there? Thornaxion notices Skex Arlon walking to his office, and decided to sprint to him to have a conversation. Thornaxion: Uh, Arlon. Skex Arlon: T-Thornaxion, i... Didn't expect you to come here. Thornaxion: You see, i have a bit of a issue. Skex Arlon: What is it? Thornaxion: You see, i decided to make some pancakes. Skex Arlon: Keep talking. Thornaxion: And stars turned into cookies. Skex Arlon: ... Thornaxion: I decided to check at the Grox but they suddenly turned to gingerbread men. Skex Arlon: Excuse me what- Thornaxion: I know it is weird but i need your help. Skex Arlon: Why? Thornaxion: I suspect there is a source behind all of this. Skex Arlon: Ok then... They both fly to Thornaxion's spaceship and take off, leaving the planet without being shot down. Thornaxion: Where should we go next? Skex Arlon: Why not visit Avitus Cheep? He could help out. Thornaxion: Good idea, let's get to his location. They fly aimlessly, trying to find Cheep's current location. Thornaxion: Uh... Arlon. Skex Arlon: Yes Thornaxion? Thornaxion: Did you say the exact planet he usually lives in? Skex Arlon: I think i forgot to say where he is exactly. Thornaxion facepalms Thornaxion: Why in the living hell of VL-T62 did you forget to tell me?! Skex Arlon: I kinda forgot to say it, ok?! Thornaxion: JUST TELL ME! Skex Arlon: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SHOUT! He is often located at the planet Mogina-2, within the Cynn system. Thornaxion: Thank you. The spaceship flies to the Cynn system. Thornaxion: Alright, where is Mogina-2? Skex Arlon points at the 5th planet. Skex Arlon: Over there, the 5th planet. The ship gets to the planet's surface safely, and the two leave it, in order to check around. Thornaxion: We better split up, so we can cover more terrain and find him eaiser, once we have checked everything, we will get back to the spaceship and move to the next piece of land this planet has. Arlon nods, accepting the idea, thus starting the investigation. Category:Shorts